


You are not my boss anymore

by TheForeverLexaLover



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForeverLexaLover/pseuds/TheForeverLexaLover
Summary: Late night office hours and a bottle of alcohol make Sutton and Lauren get closer, maybe more than intended.





	You are not my boss anymore

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [cabbage and couture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672409) by [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla). 



> So, thanks to ElasticElla, I ship this pair now, go check her original fanfic which I use to inspire me: "cabbage and couture".

It had been two weeks since Sutton had started her new job in fashion, it had been the most stressing and most amazing two weeks of her life, she finally felt free doing what she always wanted to do. But it was so much more time and soul consuming than her job before, she had to stay very late for most nights to finish some things off.

Tonight was no exception; it was almost midnight when she could finally go home. She was heading towards the elevator when a light caught her attention, it was very rare to have someone working this late, so out of curiosity she had to check whose exactly office was that. She didn’t have to peek much, she knew that office very well, three years of familiarizing. 

Sutton didn’t know what exactly made her do what she did, but she found herself knocking on her ex-boss’ door.  
“Hi, working on late?” she asked from the door lining a little bit to look more casual or so she thought. 

Lauren lifted her eyes slowly from her keyboard, if she was surprised she didn’t show. “You too?” her words sounded a little out of tone, maybe it was the fact that Lauren no longer saw Sutton as an employee or the bottle of whiskey on her desk that Sutton only noticed now.

“Oh, are you celebrating?” the question came out of her mouth without any warning, she didn’t want to look intrusive. 

The older woman took a glance of the bottle before returning her eyes to Sutton. “Yeah, want to join me?” she offered with a smile.  
Sutton was taken aback with this new drunk side of Lauren. She just nodded and walked in taking a seat in front of the other woman who was happily pouring a drink for her. 

“So, what are we celebrating?” mumbled Sutton suddenly feeling a little bit shy, this had to be the weirdest night of her life. 

Lauren handed her a glass with the amber liquid in it, with their eyes locked, Sutton felt her heart jump a little when their fingers brushed, the blonde had to quickly redirect her eyes somewhere else cause Lauren’s gaze was making her so nervous. Okay that was definitely weird, what was that supposed to mean? Sutton didn’t know and she wasn’t even sure she want it to know. 

“My a… lover? He left… we broke up” finally answered the older woman. “So I guess I’m celebrating being free… again” 

Sutton didn’t know she had a boyfriend, is not like they talked about their personal lives or anything, but she was her assistant for three years and never heard of any boyfriend or made dinner reservations or vacations for two or something that give it away. “Sorry to heard that” she really was sorry, Lauren was an amazing woman, anyone would be lucky to have her. 

“Don’t be, it was just more like a casual thing” said Lauren like it was nothing before drinking almost all the content of her glass. 

“You sure?” Sutton’s tone was soft and sweet, she had never seen Lauren so vulnerable, it was weird yes, but also, humanizing, weirdly humanizing. 

“Listen, I’m not sad Mark left, he was an idiot honestly… is the fact that apparently I cannot keep a relationship that really bothers me” Lauren eyes met Sutton’s again, but this time was the older woman who looked away first and with her eyes fixed in the window said “My longest and healthies relationships has been with you” 

“Well if it helps, you were the most amazing boss/partner than I could ever wish for” 

Both woman laughed with the analogy. Sutton felt at ease, maybe it was the alcohol, but she was just realizing how much she missed Lauren, her leadership, her commitment with the magazine, her voice, her smile, her lips… wait, no, just her leadership, oh god, why was she thinking about her boss’ lips, well she wasn’t her boss anymore so it’s not like it was inappropriate or anything, oh god! She wasn’t thinking straight right now.

“I must go, I have this thing to…” said Sutton abruptly getting up on her feet, she was panicking over the fact that Lauren could listen to her thoughts somehow, because that made perfect sense for her in that moment. 

“Don’t need to excuse, go, I’m not your boss anymore, relax” joked Lauren getting up too. “Thank you for your short visit miss Brady”

“Thank you for the drink” said the blonde in response almost automatically heading already to the exit. 

“Sutton, wait”

The blonde felt Lauren’s hand taking hers to stop her and just as she was turning around to face her, their lips met. Sutton was surprised for a second, but responded to the kiss accordingly, without even thinking it, it felt natural, it felt right and most importantly, it feel so damn good. 

“You are not my boss anymore” mumbled Sutton as soon as the kiss ended. 

“What?” Lauren expected anything but that response.

“You can ask me out freely I mean…”

“Oh…”


End file.
